If Only You Knew
by PotterAngel
Summary: Harry likes Hermione.Ginny likes Harry.Hermione and Ron have been going out.What will happen?When will it happen?And will it be True Love? Please RR my 1st story!
1. Love and Hurt

Chapter 1 ~ Love and Hurt  
  
Harry sighed as he looked over at Hermione, who - hand in hand with Ron - now had her head on his shoulder. Hermione and Ron had been going out for over a year now.  
  
For a while Harry was in a world of his own, just staring, lost, in Hermione's beauty.  
  
"Pass the orange juice, please, Harry...............Harry??...Harry!?!?," said Ginny.  
  
"Huh?Oh hear you go Hermione.......," said Harry.  
  
"I'm Ginny!!!!!," said Ginny.  
  
"Didn't I say that?," said Harry.  
  
"No, you said Hermione!," said Ginny.  
  
"Sorry Ginny," said Harry.  
  
Ginny looked over to where Harry had been staring to see Hermione.  
  
"Of course," said Ginny, rolling her eyes.  
  
Then,Harry saw what he thought was hurt in her eyes.Harry knew Ginny liked him, ever since his second year, but sometimes he wished she didn't.Now, though, seeing her hurt, he said cheerfully,  
  
"Don't Ron and Hermione make a good couple?"  
  
"Yes," Ginny said back,smiling at Harry,and blushing ever so slightly.  
  
~*~*Later*~*~  
  
Harry yawned and stretched as he put away the useless essay he had finally finished for professor Snape.  
  
He then decided to go to the common room.As he entered, he realized he had made a mistake, because all he found there were the 2 lovebirds - Ron and Hermione - kissing.Harry rolled his eyes and decided the library was a better place.  
  
Hmmmm.The library,he sighed.Hermione's favorite place.Well, second favorite place now, he thought, with a hint of sadness.  
  
Harry started to browse for a book to read.Then, something caught his eye.It was a red, and violet book, called "Heartbreaker."  
  
As he flipped through the pages, he noticed it was a book Hermione read, because the corners of the pages were bent. Hermione is one of the only people at this school who dose that.  
  
Any book that Hermione read is a good book, he thought.  
  
Harry sat down at the table and began to read..................  
  
If only you knew...  
  
Sounds like me, he thought,  
  
Oh Hermione, If only you knew...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N:This is my first fanfiction,so don't laugh yall. Please RR! I am sorry if this chapter is short, but more is comming soon. 


	2. Love Confusion

Chapter 2 - Love Confusion  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Professor Dumbledoor annonced that hogwarts was having a ball.Even though it was a month away he wanted the students to know about it ahead of time.Students are only to attend if escorted by a date.Harry looked at Hermione.Hermione and Ron looked at each other.Harry looked away.He knew they'd go together.But what he did not know was that off in the distance a small red headed girl was staring at him in hopes of him ever loving her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Later  
  
~Gryffindor Tower  
  
~Ron & Harry's doorm  
  
"So, who are you asking to the ball?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"Uh...I was thinking of asking..."  
Harry stopped himself.He really wasn't planning on going,but he almost said Hermione, for some reason,and that really would have been not only a stupid thing to say, but a bad thing to say, especially to Ron.  
  
"Who?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"Umm...," Harry said nevously searching for a name.  
  
"Tell me!" Ron said pleadingly.  
  
"Ginny!" Harry Managed out, suprizing even himself.  
  
"Ewww.....My sister?" Ron asked,"Well I am going with Hermione."  
  
"Of course," Harry said rolling his eyes.Just then he reminded himself of Ginny.That's what she said when I was staring at Hermione, Harry thought.  
  
For a while they sat in scilence.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yes Ron?"  
  
"I'm giving you permission to date Ginny, but you better not hurt her."  
  
"I won't....wait!?...I only said I'm taking her to the ball."  
  
"Yea,...right," said Ron with a smirk.  
  
"Whatever," Harry replied.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
What time is it?"  
  
"5:07, why?"  
  
"I was planning on going to Hagrid's" Harry replied getting up from his chair.  
  
"O.K. Well, see ya later then,"said Ron.  
  
"Okay. Later Ron!"  
  
So, Harry set off to Hagrid's. Knock,Knock,Knock, was the sound on the big door of Hagrid's hut.  
  
"Well, Hello there Harry!" said Hagrid, "Come on in."  
  
"Hagrid..," Harry said, politely taking the rock cakes Hagrid offered him.  
  
"Yes Harry?" he replied.  
  
"Well I want to talk to you about something," he said, now slipping the cake into his pocket.  
  
"Go on," said Hagrid.  
  
"Well I have this friend, and my friend likes this -" Harry started,but was interrupted by Hagrid,  
"- Harry, we all know this story, what I mean to say is, everyone has heard of the 'I have this friend' story,so what is it really?"  
  
"Well...," harry began, "I like this girl..."  
At that point Hagrid was going to interrupt him to ask who this girl was, but decided to let him continue.  
"...and I really like her, but she has a boyfriend, and then Ron asked me who I was going to ask to the ball, and I just said the first name that popped into my head, and I don't really like her that much...she is like...just a friend."  
  
"Well Harry," started Hagrid, "The ball is about a month away, but I suggest you go to the ball with the girl you told Ron you were gonna ask, and see what happens."  
  
"O.K." Harry sighed.  
  
"Hagrid?" asked Harry looking up.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Just one problem."  
  
"Whats that?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"How do I ask her??"  
  
"Oh Harry......."  
  
...................................................  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I know its only the second day of my story, and yet I have 2 chapters out.Well, I have lots of time, now, to do it.Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story (yesterday - lol.) Especially my bestest friend!-lol. Well, ok everyone, RR! I hope you enjoyed it. More to be coming soon, so keep checking back! E-mail me, and i'll let you know when the next chapter comes out! -L8er! 


	3. Love Notes

Chapter 3 - Love Notes  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Harry didn't eat much.The previouse night Hagrid helped Harry to decide to write a letter to Ginny asking her to the ball. So, that morning Harry was busy thinking what the letter should say.  
  
Harry leaned closer to Ron, who was sitting on the side of him, also next to Hermione, of course.  
  
"Ron?" Harry whispered.  
  
"Yes Harry?" Ron whispered back.  
  
"What's Ginny's favorite flower?"  
  
"A dark pink rose, why?"  
  
"Just wondering."  
  
"Oooh!Harry is gonna buy Ginny, his GIRLFRIEND A -" Ron started,barely above a whisper, but stopped because Harry had kicked him really hard.  
  
~~~ Later on ~~~  
  
~~Girls Dorm  
  
' Peck...Peck...Peck '  
  
"Whats that?" asked Lavender.  
  
The 3 girls, Ginny, Hermione, and Lavender, were laying on their beds in the girls dorm, talking, and gossiping, when they heard a noise.Ginny looked over to the window.  
  
"Look, its Hedwig!" said Ginny, pointing to the widow, across from Ginny, by Lavenders bed.  
  
"Hello Hedwig!" said Lavender as she opened the window to let him in.He flew over to Ginny and gave her a letter, and a dark pink rose.  
"Oh!My favorite kind of flower!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
As Ginny admired the flower Hermione had grabbed the note.The front said -  
To:Ginny From:Harry  
-written in blue ink.  
  
"Ooooooh!" said Hermione,"Ginny's got a love letter ... from Harry!"  
  
Then lavender joined in as they started singing, "Ginny and Harry sittin in a tree,K-I-S-S-I-N-G......"  
  
Ginny snatched the letter away from Hermione and began to read it.The note read:  
  
My Dearest Ginny,  
I hope you like the rose.It was so pretty...and it made me think of you.I was wondering if you would like to go to the ball with me?Well see you later.  
  
Love,  
Harry  
  
P.S.How did I know your favorite flower?I have my ways. 3 [there he drew a heart]  
  
Ginny folded it back up, and put it in her pocket smiling.She then headed for class.Hermione asked her what it said, but she simply shrugged her shoulders and happily went on her way.  
  
As she walked out she couldn't help but think, 'He likes me' Then she smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In class, Ginny proped up her book so Snape couldn't see what she was doing, and she began to write:  
  
Dear Harry,  
Of course I'll go to the ball with you.Thank you so much for the rose.Mysteriouse how you knew it was my favorite flower.Well, I guess I'll see you later.  
  
Lotsa Love,  
Ginny  
  
She then noticed Snape look up from his book, so she quickly put away the letter and started her work.She'd send the letter later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Ginny sat next to Harry during breakfast.  
  
"Hello Ginny," said Harry in a low voice as he smiled at Ginny.  
  
"Hi," she replied, blushing slightly.  
  
Hermione, who was sitting across from the two, asked, "What's going on?"  
  
"Oh," Harry said casually,"I'm taking Ginny to the ball."  
  
Hermione gasped slightly,"Aww!" she burst out.Then, everyone sort of looked at her funny.  
  
"What?" she asked all the people looking at her, "Harry is taking Ginny to the ball."  
  
Some people returned to what they were doing, while others still sort of looked at Hermione.  
  
"Stop Staring!"Ron stood up for her.  
  
"How sweet," said Draco in disgust, "Potter and baby Weasly....what a good match!"he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Shut it Malfoy!"said Harry.  
  
At that point no one was paying attention.  
  
So, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron began talking about how fun the ball would be.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N:Hi everyone!Sorry if I took to long to bring up chapter 3, but I've been busy reading Harry Potter and the OotP!So far its really good!I've read a lot.I am almost done!I should finish today!I'll try and write chapter 4 soon!Please RR!By the way i will be changing my name to ~*~*HarryPotterAngel*~*~.L8er! 


	4. The Kiss

Chapter 4 - The Kiss  
  
A few days pass.At this point, Harry is having a hard time beleiving that he could ever have as much love for Ginny as he has for Hermione..And seeing her and Ron together only ever makes matters worse.Until, finally Harry decided to confront Hermione about his feelings.  
  
First he would need to decide how.  
  
They were in the Gryfendor common room.It was 2 saturdays away from the ball.  
  
"I think I'm going to go lie down, okay Ron?" said Harry.  
  
"Why, do you feel sick?" Ron answered.  
  
"Not really, but I'm a little dizzy," Harry lied.  
  
"Okay then," said Ron, just as Hermione sat next to him on the couch neer the fire.  
  
Upstairs, Harry did not lie down however.Instead he began to think up a letter to Hermione.He knew he shouldn't but he had to get his feelings out somehow.He stared at the blank parchment for a moment then began to write:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
I really don't know how to say this.There is something I must tell you.It is very important.Would you please  
meet me by the lake on Monday afternoon around 6:00?  
  
Yours,  
Harry  
  
'There' he thought when he was finished.  
  
~ The next morning ~  
  
Hermione Granger woke with a start the next morning.When she looked over she realized Hedwig was there.The owl had nudged her hand slightly and woked her up.She stroked her gently and she held out her foot.Hermione took the letter and sat up to read it, and Hedwig took off.  
  
When she finished reading it she folded it back up.For a second she wondered what Harry ment by 'Yours' ,but didn't pay much attention. As she slid the letter onto her nightstand her book fell and hit the floor with a 'BAM!' It woke up a few people, but she didn't really care, she was wondering what Harry needed to tell her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At five minutes to six on Monday, Hermione started to the lake.When she got there she didn't see anyone. 'He's late' she thought.As she went to sit by the lake, Harry came up from behind her.  
  
"Hi ," he said.  
  
"Hey." she replied.  
  
At first they were in scilence, then Harry began to talk.  
  
"I don't know how to say this...Hermione..."  
  
"Yes?" Hermione replied.  
  
"You kow I really like Ginny,...but compared to this other girl...i ...uh ... don't like her as much."  
  
"Oh?" said Hermione starting to look upset.  
  
"Well there is this other girl who I have been like-"  
  
"-So why did you ask Ginny to the the ball instead of her?" Hermione interrupted.  
  
"Because she has a boyfriend..." Harry replied sadly.  
  
"Oh," said Hermione quietly, "Who is this girl?"  
  
Harry stared deeply into Hermione's eyes, but before he could stop himself,  
...he kissed her.Even though it was but a small, slow,soft kiss on the lips, it was still a kiss.  
  
When he pulled away he whispered the answer to Hermione's question in her ear, "You."  
  
"me?" she whispered back suprised.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Harry!?" Hermione stood up, "You can't like me!I-I have Ron, a-and what about poor Ginny?She-"Hermione started but Harry interupted her.  
"-I really like you Hermione."  
  
"Harry..." Hermione began, "I don't...I'm s-sorry but....I love Ron...."  
  
Harry sighed he knew Hermion would never like him, but would he ever get over her?  
  
"Ok Hermione, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok said Hermione and they began walking back to the dorms.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry said after a while.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"T-T-The kiss...never happened....okay?"  
  
"What kiss?" said Hermione smiling, and hugged him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As days passed and the Hogwarts ball neared, Harry began to not notice everytime Ron kissed Hermione, or the way they held hands.Then two days before the ball Harry was over Hermione , he didn't know how, but knew he was.Maby its because he knew Hermione could love no one else but Ron, but whatever it was, that night he went to bed thinking of the ball, but most of all, ...... Ginny.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hey! hope you liked it! Chapter 5 A.S.A.P.! I read and love the 5th H/P book! Please RR! L8er!  
  
- Also please check out my friend , Hannah (PotterPrincess)'s fic. Its under my name and explains why before the story.  
  
~ Enjoy ~ 


	5. The Grand Ball Part 1

Hi! I know i havn't updated in a while, but first my cpu broke so I couldn't and the I sort of had writers block.I knew what i wanted to write I just didn't know how to write it. I still havn't finished chapter 5 because I still don't know how to write the next part, but since I know yall are probably dying to read something (lol) I will put up the 1st part of chapter 5. I will also put up another story that I wrote in the meanwhile even tho it's kinda dorky It's a song story thing and I think one person wrote a story already using this song but I'm still gonna post it cause I don't think they got the same plot. Anyway for now here's part one of chapter 5!  
  
Chapter 5 - part 1- The Grand Ball  
  
"What about this?" were the first words out of Ginny Weasley's mouth when they got to the girls dormitory that afternoon.They were also about the 50th in Hermione's opinion.  
It was the night before the ball and Ginny and Hermione were deciding what to wear. Ginny was now twirling around the room in dark blue robes that had stars on it.  
  
"That looks really good Ginny!"  
  
"Are you sure?" she replied unccertainly.  
  
"Of Course! You should wear it to the ball!"  
  
"My turn," said Hermione.  
  
"I already know what I'm going to wear!"  
  
A few seconds later Hermione was showing off her solid scarlet robes that Ginny was pretty sure would match Ron's hair.  
  
"Oh Hermione, those robes are really pretty!"  
  
"Thanx!"  
  
They changed into their nightshirts and after a few hours of talking about the dance they fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm sorri that that was so short!I will write the second part as soon as I can, but I am really busy with a lot tof things currently.I will try my best.Please RR everyone!Thanx! ~*HarryPotterAngel*~ 


End file.
